haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Wakatoshi Ushijima
is a third year at Shiratorizawa Academy and the captain and ace of the school's volleyball team. He's currently the number one ace in Miyagi prefecture. Appearance He has dark olive-brown hair and dark olive eyes. Ushijima usually has a stoic expression on his face and appears rather intimidating. He has a huge build and is extremely tall. His representative team uniform is a sports jacket that’s gray on the sides but black on the middle. On his left chest is a small nametag with Japan and the Japanese flag on it. Personality Ushijima doesn’t speak often, but he will say whatever’s on his mind. He is tactless and blunt to the point where it’s off-putting to others, even if it's unintentional. However, he will apologize if he realizes that he has insulted someone, but he won't change his viewpoint. Ushijima is confident of his own abilities and does not think anyone (at least, in the Miyagi prefecture) can defeat him, though he enjoys being challenged. Background He went to Shiratorizawa Junior High for middle school. Even back then, he was rivals with Oikawa and Iwaizum. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Ushijima was featured as the number one ace in Miyagi prefecture in a volleyball magazine that the Karasuno players were reading. Interhigh Shiratorizawa played against Ougiminami (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6). Before the Shiratorizawa vs Aobajousai match started, Ushijima and Oikawa shook hands, and Oikawa announced that he would win. However, in the end Aobajousai couldn’t stop Ushijima’s powerful spikes and Shiratorizawa won. Tokyo Expedition Arc Hinata and Kageyama were leaving Yachi’s complex when Kageyama noticed that it was close to Shiratorizawa Academy. Hinata asked him if he was referring to the school with “Ushiwaka” in it, only to hear a voice behind them. The two turned around to find that it was Ushijima himself who answered them. Ushijima was jogging with his entire team but they were too slow, so he left them behind. He asked Hinata and Kageyama if they had any business with him but when they didn’t reply, he started to leave. Kageyama followed behind Ushijima, stating that he and Hinata came from Karasuno and wanted to do some reconnaissance on Shiratorizawa. Ushijima identified Karasuno as the team that uses a strange quick strike. He told the two that no matter how capable they are, Shiratorizawa never weakens. Ushijima allowed the two to go with him to Shiratorizawa to watch his team practice, only if they could keep up with him while jogging. To Ushijima’s surprise though, they were able to keep up with him and talk to each other at the same time. When the three arrived in Shiratorizawa, some college students were playing inside the gym. Kageyama introduced himself to Ushijima who instantly recognized him from Kitagawa Daiichi. Kageyama said that he failed to get into Shiratorizawa and Ushijima replied coldly that he remembered how Kageyama played during middle school, stating that Shiratorizawa has no need of a setter who can’t devote himself to Ushijima, the ace. Hinata brought up Oikawa, and Ushijima said that Oikawa is an excellent player and should have joined Shiratorizawa. Kageyama asked if Oikawa would devote himself to the ace, and Ushijima replied that Oikawa is a setter who draws out the maximum potential of the team he’s on. If the team’s potential is low, then nothing will happen. If the team’s potential is high, Oikawa will make it higher; that is his talent. Ushijima added that an excellent seedling requires suitably excellent soil; basically, apart from Oikawa, Aobajousai is weak. Hinata countered him, saying that if Aobajousai in “barren land”, then Karasuno would be concrete. His expression intimidated Ushijima for a second. They were interrupted when a stray ball came towards them, and Ushijima jumped up to grab it with his hand but was cut off by Hinata who jumped higher and grabbed it before it could hit Ushijima’s hand. Ushijima was shocked because he was sure Hinata was behind him. Hinata landed and introduced himself, exclaiming that he and Kageyama were going to knock down Ushijima and go to the nationals. Their conversation officially ended when a teacher nearby discovered the two and kicked them out of the school. Before he and Hinata left, Kageyama stated that Oikawa is the strongest setter in the prefecture, but Kageyama surpasses that. As the two were walking away, Ushijima repeated their names and grinned in excitement. Sometime later, Ushijima was scolded by the teachers for letting in outsiders. Spring High Preliminary Arc On the first day of Spring High, led by Ushijima, Shiratorizawa entered the Sendai City Gymnasium. Later, as Ushijima was exiting the bathroom, Hinata bumped into him while running away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Ushijima greeted Hinata and then the Aobajousai players, wishing them luck since the Spring High was the final high school tournament for them. The two then got angry at Ushijima though the latter was oblivious as to why. Hinata tried to step in but the three glared at him simultaneously, scaring him off. Ushijima then left, stating that he would welcome all newcomers. Shiratorizawa’s first match was on Court A against Niigawa (2:0 / 25-15, 25-12). After Aobajousai lost to Karasuno, Ushijima approached Oikawa who ignored and tried to walk away at first. Ushijima stopped him and stated that Shiratorizawa was a better place for Oikawa but Oikawa’s insignificant pride caused him to go to Aobajousai. Oikawa replied that he never thought he made the wrong decision and his volleyball career was far from over. He warned Ushijima to remember his “insignificant pride”. Oikawa continued on, stating that his kouhai, Kageyama, is an idiot but he’s on a strong team now; Karasuno could take down an enormous white eagle like Ushijima. Statistics He is in excellent physical condition. His teammates usually can’t keep up with him when they’re jogging together. His spikes are based on pure strength and have a different ball rotation from most players (due to Ushijima being left-handed); this causes other players to have trouble receiving or blocking them. Relationships Oikawa Tooru Ushijima recognizes Oikawa's talent and skills, stating that he is an excellent player and should have attended Shiratorizawa because he draws out the maximum potential of whatever team he is on; however, Oikawa hates Ushijima and aims to defeat him. Ushijima reminds Oikawa often that joining Aobajousai was a mistake, but Oikawa either ignores him or argues back. Though, when Shiratorizawa and Aobajousai are competing, Ushijima views Oikawa as an opponent instead of a possible teammate. Shiratorizawa Ushijima doesn’t really talk to his teammates but they all have a certain degree of respect towards him. Out of everyone, Ushijima seems to get along with Reon and Tendou the most; Reon would compliment Ushijima after he performs good moves and Tendou calls Ushijima by his first name. The first year Goshiki, however, wants to become the ace and has bothered Ushijima about it, though the latter doesn’t see him as a threat. Kageyama Tobio and Shōyō Hinata Ushijima is surprised that the two can keep up with his pace while jogging. However, he looks down on Kageyama because of the latter’s playing style during middle school. Hinata and Kageyama announced that they would take Ushijima down, and Ushijima seems to have taken them seriously. Trivia * He is also known as "Ushiwaka-chan" by Oikawa and sometimes Hinata and several others. * The first thing Hinata said when he met Ushijima was "JAPAN!". * He is one of the few characters in the series that are left-handed. * He is one of the three most noticed high school volleyball players in the nation and is one of Japan's under 18 volleyball representative. *'Nomenclature' **Wakatoshi (若利) - Young Advantage '' **Ushijima (牛島) - ''Cow Island Quotes "An excellent seedling needs suitably excellent soil. It can't yield first-rate fruit on barren land." (To Hinata and Kageyama about Oikawa & Aobajousai, Ch. 77) "The school has no need of a setter who can't devote himself to me, the ace." (To Kageyama, Chapter 77) Category:Wing Spikers Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club